Damon's Gift
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: The lengths that Damon Salvatore will go to,that will ensure the Elena has the best Animal Day ever. Please review and Enjoy


Damon woke up to the sun shining and _his _beautiful Elena Gilbert gently resting on his chest. Her heart beating for both of them, he simply smiled down upon her with true, unselfish love shining in his baby blues. He could hear Stefan making his way into the wooded area outside of the boarding house for his morning meal; Chipmunk with a side deer, just how baby brother liked it. Sensing Elena's ascent from dreamland, Damon gently brushed aside her hair, and speckled sweet delicate kisses on her forehead.

"Damon that tickles" his angel spoke

"You know what else tickles?" he eluded wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop, no time for that this morning Mr. Salvatore, I promised Caroline I would help her out at the Animal shelter this morning and Ric this afternoon at the banquet.

"But whyyy?" he whined childishly

"Because Mr. Grumpy today is October 4, 2013, Animal Day and I think it would be good to give back to all our fuzzy friends." She said after lightly kissing his nose and getting out of bed.

"Ya know Elena if you really want to help our furry friends you just have to teach Tyler how to fetch."

His angel let out the most heavenly chuckle he had ever heard.

"Maybe that should be your contribution to Animal Day?" she tilted her head like she was seriously pondering that thought.

"Ok, enough about Tyler, especially when I haven't been said hello to correctly yet." He vamped in front of her and grabbed her around the waist and stopped her silent musings, the only way he knew how. With a Damon Salvatore approved kiss.

"Da-"

"Shhh, your ruining the moment Elena" Damon smirked at her

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo oxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

After Damon's failed attempt to get Elena back into bed for the day, he found himself with a glass of scotch sitting at the kitchen counter lazily watching Elena make breakfast.

"So I should be at the Grill by around noon if you want to meet me there." She said breaking his trance of watching her hips sway as went from fridge to stove and back.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Salvatore, do I have to vervain you to get your undivided attention?" she smirked at him.

"No, Ms. Gilbert" he said adding on a flourish of a bow

"I said I'll be at the Grill around noon if you want to meet me and Ric there."

Just then the front door opened and in came Saint Stefan himself, with his food still gracing his lips.

"Morning Stefan, would you like some breakfast?" Elena asked from her perch near the way too hot skillet.

"No, Elena baby bro has already breakfast by the looks of whatever is gracing his mouth." I jeered towards Stefan.

It was then while looking at Stefan that I came up with the best plan and put in my contribution to Animal Day, for Elena's sake of course.

"Elena, Stef and I have something to do today but I'll try and make it to the Grill. Have fun with Caroline and tell Ric that I'll need his assistance later tonight." Damon said hurriedly before kissing her on cheek and rushing Stefan and him out of the house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoX

Elena made it the Mystic Moon Shelter in record time, what with Damon suddenly leaving her alone at the boarding house. Not seeing Caroline anywhere in sight, she made her way into the shelter and after being directed to the "puppy pavilion" she got to work filling food and water bowls. Turning around she was accosted with an over-bubbly Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline, gosh you scared me" Elena breathed in clutching her chest trying desperately to calm her fast beating heart.

"Sorry, but I am hear now" Caroline said while she picked up a sack of puppy food and started walking towards the other side of the room.

"Wait, where were you? You are never late for an event. In fact you are usually super early like drill sergeant early." Elena asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh something came up with…Tyler" she said offhandedly

Elena shrugged it off and continued on with the task at hand

"Seriously Caroline what is wrong? You have been checking your phone like every ten minutes." Elena demanded after the millionth or so time since Caroline started checking her phone.

Caroline put her phone away, quickly and mumbled "nothing it's just Ric asking if we are going to be done soon. He said it's getting crazy at the Grill."

"Yeah um I guess we can head over now since we basically did all we could do."

Bidding goodbye to Cassie Fell at the front desk, the girls walked out of shelter and made their way to the Grill.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoX

"Come on Stefan, it's about time you stop resisting the urges and give in, I mean how tasty is Thumper and his merry band of woodland creatures?" Damon sarcastically asked while leading Stefan to the old Lockwood cellar.

"Damon you know I can't control it, there is a switch that just flips and turns me into "The Ripper". There is no medium for me, trust me I have tried over the past hundred and fifty years." Stefan glumly brooded.

"Well that's because you try and remain human, and news flash stef you are not human, you're a vampire, creature of the night, and eternally damned. Just pick one of the many adjectives daddy dearest use to describe them as." Damon preached gesticulating wildly.

Arriving at the old cellar, Damon promptly explained his grand plan to Stefan, and what Damon would be doing in order to help him achieve being a vampire with all the perks and none of the regret that had plagued him.

After successfully getting Stefan to go along with the plan and chaining him up with vervain slowly drenching in to his system, Damon a moment to send out a quick text to Alaric and reluctantly Caroline, in case all didn't go as he planned and he needed all the backup he could get.

"All right Stefan let me show you how to be a "real" vampire" Damon chuckled softly and then he and Stefan got down to business.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxox

The Grill was packed considering it was only a little after two. Making her way over to Alaric, she and Caroline passed by Jeremy and Matt waiting on all the customers.

"Hey Ric, have you seen Damon yet? He said that he would stop by sometime to help out or to just drink himself into a stupor until this whole thing is over. "Elena asked starting on folding pamphlets for the Shelter's Fundraiser staring in about an hour.

"Um…" Ric wasn't sure what to say when he noticed Caroline shaking her head back and forth like a mad man.

"No I haven't seen him yet." He shrugged and then pulling out his phone and he read a very interesting text.

'_Well speak of the devil' _Ric chuckled silently

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Taking a page out the of Lexi Handbook on putting Stefan on the Straight and Narrow, Damon addled his mind into believing that he hadn't fed in years.

"Hungry yet?" Damon asked not listening to the threats that Stefan was directing at him

"You mean nothing, I should have killed you when I had the chance" Stefan growled

Growing weaker by the minute, Damon could tell Stefan desperately needed a drink.

"Ok, now instead of munching on cute little animals I am going to show you the art of moderation except the sped up version." Damon told him while bringing in an innocent girl from the Timberwolves loner section.

"So this is what I want you to do, I know that you are starving and probably ravenous so I am going to her and you will gently pierce her neck and sip "after all Damon said "it's not nice to play with your food." Holding on to Stefan's victim, he lowered her down to his reach where Stefan then pierced her neck a little too hard and blood spurted out coating Damon's brand new shoes.

"Aw Stefan what did I tell you? Be nice to the food." He smiled.

"That's better, steady remember you don't want kill her, you just want to eat." Damon soothed after about the fiftieth time he had successfully used the starve and eat approach method.

"Taking a moment to look his phone, Damon realized it was way later then he had anticipated.

"Stefan this change of behavior has eaten up my whole day." No pun intended Damon smirked

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Once the fundraiser banquet had started time flew by relatively fast however Elena still happened to notice the quick glances Alaric and Caroline kept shooting each other and their phones.

Catching them off guard during one of the breaks between auctions Elena cornered them and demanded that one of them better tell her what is going on or so help her.

"It's nothing Elena, honestly" Ric tried to placate her.

"It must be something you both have been checking those phones all day and I haven't a clue why. Not to mention I don't where Damon could possibly be?" Elena stopped and her face immediately turned three shades whiter

"Oh my god, Is it Damon, is that what it is? Where is he? What is it you aren't telling me? Is som-"

"Elena, Elena calm down nothing is wrong with Damon, I promise." Caroline said cutting her off before she could go in to full panic mode.

"Ok then what is going on!"

Alaric glanced at Caroline before looking at Elena, "Well we can't tell you but I promise nothing is wrong with anyone, in fact everything is fine."

"Yeah Elena In fact the banquet is almost over you have had a long day and I am sure Damon's probably at home cooking you dinner so go on home and we will see you in the morning."

Taking the hint and reluctantly heading to the boarding house, she said her good-byes to everyone and got in her car and made the short drive home. _ Home, that's it the boarding house wasn't home, Damon, was her home. _

Smiling to herself she stepped on the gas a little harder to make it home to Damon.

Parking in the drive way, and heading into the house, she noticed that the lights were off and no one seemed to be home.

"Damon?" "Stefan? Is anyone home?" Elena called out as she hung her coat and shoes in the hall closet.

Realizing that neither of the boys were home yet, Elena made her way up to Damon's bedroom and laid down. The day had exhausted her, deciding to just lay here until Damon came home. Elena snuggled in on Damon's side and dreamland enveloped her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Elena" a beautiful voice sung

Coming out of dreamland Elena was awoken to the dashingly handsome face of her Damon

"Good evening gorgeous" Damon whispered while gently stroking her hair out of her face.

"Damon, what time is it?"

"A little after midnight, but you need to come down stairs really quickly I have something to show you." Damon said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed.

"Ok I'm coming" Elena said trying to stifle a yawn

Making their way down to the Living room, Elena could hear hushed voices.

"Close your eyes" Damon instructed, putting his fingers over her pretty brown orbs.

Guiding her over the couch he gently made her sit, then repeated she must keep them closed, no peeking.

"Ok now open" Damon's angelic voice said right next to her ear.

Opening her eyes Elena, saw Caroline, Alaric and Stefan with a purple bow tied around his neck.

"What is all this?" Elena questioned looking between the trio and Damon

"Well Elena, Damon got you a present for Animal Day." Caroline said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah Car, I gathered that but what is Stefan doing with a bow wrapped around his neck?"

"Well babe, I got you a non-animal eating Stefan for Animal Day" Damon smirked.

"He is officially on a vampire diet of Blood, Blood and did I happen to mention human Blood?"

"Aw Damon thank you it's perfect." Elena said catching him off guard and catapulting into his arms.

"Happy Animal Day Elena" Damon mumbled against her lips before their lips melded together as one.


End file.
